


关于官能

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	关于官能

他觉得刚在谈恋爱。  
一空闲就开始抱着手机没完没了地聊天，脸上带笑，真心实意的微笑，偶尔对方说了什么那笑容还会扩大，露出不怎么平整的牙来。  
刚在留长头发，到了一个有点难打理的长度，卷起在耳边脸侧，带点女性的柔美，又是全然男性的面孔。很奇妙。他能一直盯着这张脸看很久，刚不介意的，他知道。有时候他是盯着研究人类的神奇，更多时候只是习惯找个地方放一下自己的视线，看天看地看刚。  
化妆师过来放下手里的箱子，刚收起手机，冲着镜子里的年轻女孩笑了笑。  
新来的化妆师还是个小姑娘，不可抑制地呆了一下，然后轻柔地摆弄刚的脸到一个合适的角度。刚知道自己的魅力并乐于发散，带点骄傲和无伤大雅的捉弄。心情好的时候会搭话，细腻地夸奖女孩子的耳环别致，发型很合适脸型一类，哄得工作人员心花怒放。  
手指用粉扑隔着，但偶尔仍不可避免地触碰到刚的皮肤。刚的皮肤。之上有女性的纤细的手指。

他见到过，和刚一起下去停车场的时候。年轻的时候叛逆过，胆子大到让女朋友在车里等他。他们分头离开，他开车经过的时候瞥见刚在同女朋友接吻，女孩子纤细的手指停留在刚的脸颊。

刚的脸，嘴唇和舌头。柔软冰凉的，因为另一个人的体温热起来。停留在她脸颊脖颈肩膀的手，还戴着装饰戒指，抚摸女孩子白皙的皮肤。托住那细长的脖子，舔过她的唇缝，鼻尖相接。

他想象过刚，以一种不太道德的方式。当他泡澡的时候刚的脸突然出现在对面。圆圆的肩头，线条柔和的胸口。很——肉欲。他们当然看见过对方，不止一次。以前忙起来挤在一起匆匆洗澡，一起泡温泉都有过。刚不爱锻炼，被热水一泡皮肤涨开，朦朦胧胧里是有些像女孩子。腿又总是细的，一看就是男性的骨骼。但是他仍旧不可抑制地产生冲动。那个时候他们都还很年轻，几句玩笑话都能有反应的年纪，刚看见也只是翻个白眼，说他脑子里又在想什么，也并不起疑。

刚会同她一起泡澡吗？女孩子的手臂在水里更加滑腻，刚不会太用力气怕她疼，于是她很容易便脱开，笑着又伸过去要刚握住。刚会从后面抱着她，手滑过女孩子的肩颈和乳房，停留在腹部。他们大约会接吻。而他在刚身后，看见刚被水打湿紧贴皮肤的发尾，被热气蒸出泛红的皮肤，水珠勾出刚的肌肉皮肤。他会上去抚去水珠，他同刚接吻，唾液奇妙的质感。

 

他们在等待上场。整理好之后工作人员退出，留下他们两个人。刚又掏出手机来看，笑起来，眼角有一些纹路。刚穿着宽松的衣服，布料软绵绵地贴着。晒黑了一些，最近户外活动多了，看见大太阳要小小声地抱怨，蹲在他身后的影子里。他转回去看刚，说他才怕太阳。刚哀叫着不让他动，要挡不住太阳了。于是他只好站着，把人裹进自己的影子。面朝刚的时候对方蹲着的高度太微妙，即使有一步距离也很微妙，没法不介意，只好转过去背对着。他们太过熟悉，背对也能感觉到视线轻飘飘地落在自己背上。

踝骨有点太突出。刚抱怨最近没什么食欲，太忙了也很少能好好吃饭。往上看见膝盖，然后平移是黑色裤子下的大腿，也细。再过去一些——恰好的褶皱堆叠在一起，包裹着安静着。他摸过，也摸过刚的屁股。男孩子都这样，手欠，玩笑。但是他想摸着刚的屁股，张嘴吞进去——全身忍不住颤抖了一下。  
这样细微的动作仍然被刚注意到了。对方侧过身看了他一眼，上下扫过一遍。他不自在地翘起腿企图掩饰。刚的眼神宣告了他的努力失败。  
你认真的？  
刚用眼神表达自己可有可无的疑惑。  
我也不知道怎么回事。  
他耸肩作为回答。  
刚看了一下时间，往门口偏了一下头示意他去厕所解决。  
他摇头。  
“你在想什么啊大叔，精神过头了吧。去厕所，很快就能解决。”  
“……才没有很快。”  
刚愣了一下才反应过来，差点笑出声，“谁知道啦这种东西。等下就要上台，你脑子里都是些什么。”  
“什么都没有啊”。在想你，想给你口，让你操进我的喉咙里堵得我说不出话来，像是肿起来一样，被你扣着后脑勺操到口水流下来衣襟都弄湿。想你射进来然后让我全部吞下去我都会照做。“完全不知道为什么。”

 

也许是个男人，他想。  
刚的魅力男女通吃。曾经有过一位热情的男性追求者。他们不讨论这些。他看见过刚收到大捧红玫瑰，署名是男性。他看刚拿着随花束的纸条看了很久，然后看不出什么情绪地将纸条随手放进包里。他观察地格外仔细些，之后几天里刚有时看着手机发呆，写写删删半天才发出去消息，有时候工作一结束就消失的身影，用有约的理由推拒了几回工作聚餐。他至今不知道刚是否与那位追求者交往过，没有什么表现，刚亦没有其他反常。  
在网路上见过一些私密的讨论，基本都是男性，描述着他们对刚的妄想。  
想让他吃掉我的宝贝。想射在他脸上看他舔干净。想射进他身体里。射在他背上然后抹开。想把他绑起来用震动棒玩弄他到哭着求饶。我想他进入我的身体。我想他操我，看他的下半身，他一定很棒。想让他叫我的名字在操我的时候。想听他呻吟，一定比片子里的好听。

 

刚在看手机，笑眯眯的。

 

和那位男性交往过吗？他们也会做爱吗？刚会在对方进出自己身体的时候呻吟吗？用那副好嗓子，像唱歌一样，撩人地。或者刚是更主动的那个，将对方掌控在自己身下。他知道刚只是看上去温和无害，其实喜欢掌握主动权，是个自我主张很强的人。他总是觉得强势的刚很迷人。  
想象的时候神经如同过电一般。他愿意躺在刚身下，腿盘上刚的腰。他喜欢带点痛苦的性爱，他明白刚总是会去理解他，然后给他想要的。或者他进入刚，刚的脚趾会蜷缩，在他肩膀咬出伤口。他想刚进去之后会压住他的下腹，摁压着那个地方好像能摸到自己一样快速进出。这对他来说会是甜蜜的折磨，刚的恶趣味。

 

刚对着手机展露笑颜，小小的嫉妒的电火花烧灼着他。然后他的冲动变得更加强烈。  
然后刚开口了，看着镜子里的他，“你还是去一下厕所比较好噢。”  
他只能挫败地离开，经过刚的瞬间被对方拉了一下。刚的手指滑过他的手腕，以一种几近下流的方式抚摸了他的手腕内侧的皮肤。他惊愕地看向刚，刚的脸上的洞察的笑容。


End file.
